familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Peek Cemetery, Florence Township, St. Joseph County, Michigan, USA
Peek Cemetery, Florence Township, St. Joseph County, Michigan, USA General * Sign * General View of Cemetery Grave List Grave 1, two names on one marker, common inscription: Edinger :Grave 1a - Florence, 1917 - 1996 :Grave 1b - Clair, 1913 - 1994 Grave 2, two names on one marker, common inscription: Irelan, married Feb. 27, 1967; our children, sons Randy L., Ronnie D., Paul D., Kerry L., daughters Lori E., Shawna M., Melanie J., Angela R. :Grave 2a - David Lee, June 29, 1940 - Aug. 27, 1995 : Grave 2b - Naoma Rae, June 2, 1943 - left blank on marker Grave 3, two names on one marker, common inscription: Couch, married Nov. 1, 1986; together forever :Grave 3a - Diana L., Sept. 4, 1947 - Nov. 30, 1995 : Grave 3b - Earl D., Jan. 25, 1956 - left blank on marker Grave 4 (close-up) - Patty, wife of John Howard, Died April 17, 1859, Ag'd 75 y's. 8 m. 8 d., Mother we miss thee ? hearts have died, for thy sweet love & tender care ? for thou art dead, ? in memory ?, mother, no love like thine is given, O may we hope when life shall end to be with thee in heaven; blessed are the dead which die in the Lord ? Grave 5, three names on one marker, common inscription: Peek :Grave 5a - John C. Peek, 1829 - 1900 :Grave 5b - Philena, his wife, 1829 - 1906 :Grave 5c - Mate, wife of Henry Peek, 1868 - 1892 Grave 6 (close-up) - Elisha Dimick, Died March 1?, 1849, Aged 58 years 5 mo. & 5 ds., ? nor Physhians could ? body from the ? for the grave confineth ? commands ? Grave 7 (close-up) - Lucy C., dau. of H.H. & Mary A. Lawrence, Died Mar. 23, 1868, AE. 14 y's, 3 mo. & 22 d's., far above this world of ? she will die no more for ? Grave 8 - Mary A., wife of Morris I. Arnold, Died Oct. 21, 187?, AE. 29 y'rs. 1 mo. & 2 d's Grave 9 - Morris I. Arnold, Died June 11, 1863, Aged ?5 ys ? m 15 d ? Grave 10 - In memory of our mother, Polly, wife of Wm. Hull, Died Nov. 15, 1864, Aged 63 y'rs. Grave 11 - Mary C. Stock, 1820 - 1920 Grave 12 - Baby Eastes, 1987 - 1987, H.? Verson Chapel Grave 13 - B-bear, my love, beloved son, Bruce David, Aug. 7, 1944 - Apr. 30, 1998 Grave 14 (close-up) - Morgan L. Ketcham, Died Feb. 10, 1883, Aged 75 y's, 3 m's & 8 d's ? Grave 15 - James W., son of A.G. & C. Fisher, Died Sept. 1, 1852, Aged 9 y'rs & ? d's. Grave 16, two names on one marker : Grave 16a - Henry, Died ?, Aged 11 mo's :Grave 16b - Clara ?, Died Sept. 27, 1? Grave 17 - No cross ? crown, our mother's grave, Deborah, wife of James Patterson, Died Sept. 26, 1870, Aged 85 y'rs. Grave 18 - Clara Henschel Kloko, 1888 - 1981 Grave 19, two names on one marker, common inscription: Lepianka :Grave 19a - Victoria M., 1910 - 1996 :Grave 19b - Anthony, 1915 - 1997 Grave 20 - Our little angel, Lindsey M. Higgins, 1994, daughter of Mark & Brenda Grave 21, two names on one marker, common inscription: Keith, married June 3, 1937 : Grave 21a - Mother, Mary P. Cekander, 1918 - left blank on marker, Born Three Rivers, Mich. :Grave 21b - Father, Franklin E., 1913 - 1979, Born Mayville, Wis. Grave 22, two names on one marker, common inscription: Dunham, married Jan. 11, 1955 : Grave 22a - Robert W. Sr., Apr. 21, 1935 - left blank on marker :Grave 22b - Betty L., Oct. 14, 1937 - Oct. 9, 1998 Grave 23, two names on one marker, common inscription: Hotovy :Grave 23a - Marjorie Za, April 16, 1924 - November 29, 1999 : Grave 23b - Luke J., July 4, 1928 - left blank on marker Grave 24, two names on one marker, common inscription: Leister, married Dec. 31, 1965 :Grave 24a - Father, Oris, Sept. 3, 1924 - Feb. 23, 2001 :Grave 24b - Mother, Sally Lou, Sept. 5, 1942 - Feb. 7, 1994 Grave 25 (close-up) - Laura, wife of Morgan L. Ketcham, Died May 18, 1875, Aged 62 ys, 9 mo, 22 ds. ? Grave 26 (close-up) - G.F. Howard, Died Nov. 19, 1875, Aged 63 ys, 4 mo, 7 ds. ? Grave 27, two names on one marker, common inscription: Roys family plot marker inscribed: Roys :Grave 27a - M. Mildred, 1877 - 1965 :Grave 27b - Raymond F., 1875 - 1944 Grave 28 - Cornelia, wife of O.F. Howard, Died Feb. 19, 1866, AE. 46 y's 4 mo & 6 d's. ?, Jesus can make a dying bed Feel soft as downy pillows ? While on his breast I lean my head And breathe my life not ? Grave 29 - Emma C. ? Died Aug. 1, 18? AE. 18 ? 7 d ? Grave 30 - Elijah Williamson, Died Jan. 24, 1852, Aged 37 years & 17 d's, ? wife & children all ? you a Father God has call ? not for ? Grave 31 - Mary L., dau of Ralph & Olive Sl?, Died Sept. 13, 185?, Ag'd 8 yrs 5 mo ? 30 d's, ? her the ? cherished ? Grave 32, three names on one marker, common inscription: S, Sloan : Grave 32a - Robert O. Sloan, 1842 - left blank on marker :Grave 32b - A?oe A., his wife, 1843 - 1965 :Grave 32c - Also, Eliza B., his wife, 1843 - 1892 Grave 33, two names on one marker, common inscription: Daniels :Grave 33a - Christenia, daughter of C. & R. Daniels, Died Jan'y. 17, 1861, Aged 17 yrs. 4 mos. 27 dys. :Grave 33b - Eunice, daughter of C. & R. Daniels, Died July 14, 1873, Aged 24 yrs. 10 mos. :Grave 33c - Lemuel Daniels, Died Apr. 28, 1858, Aged 72 years. Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); not all graves transcribed or photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 6 October 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:St. Joseph, Michigan Category:Cemeteries in St. Joseph County, Michigan